


What's up, Oikawa?

by iKrazybear (Hyuuwi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tears, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuwi/pseuds/iKrazybear
Summary: This is a super short story!!!Oikawa was daydreaming and staring of into the distance in his last class of the day when Iwaizumi found him.





	What's up, Oikawa?

**Author's Note:**

> Random story I came up with one day.. Enjoy... it's short-ness... heh sigh. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, hope you enjoy!~

Oikawa was daydreaming and staring of into the distance in his last class of the day when Iwaizumi found him. Iwaizumi was Oikawa's best friend, amazing ace, and "secret lover". He always seemed to have a somewhat cold attitude, but deep inside, he seemed to have a shred of care for his "crappy" captain and setter.

~

Oikawa loved Iwaizumi very much. He always wanted to be around him. He was the world to him. He lived for Iwaizumi. All Oikawa ever wanted was to be noticed by his one and only crush.

~

It has been 5 minutes since volleyball practice was supposed to start, and Oikawa was no where to be seen. Iwaizumi felt that something was up ever since he saw him this morning when Oikawa was walking to class and didn't jump up and down saying "Good Morning Iwa-chan!~ ..."; he felt there was something wrong then, but he didn't think that there would still be something wrong that he wouldn't show up to practice on time. Oikawa always looked forward to coming to practice, so this was very odd of him. Iwaizumi went to look for him in all of the places he could think of...

~

All of a sudden, Iwaizumi came into the room he was in. He didn't feel like going to practice today. He wasn't feeling so well and he was a mess. He wished Iwaizumi didn't see him this way. He was crushed for allowing himself to become like this. But he did feel kind of relieved and simply glad to see Iwaizumi. He looked flustered and out of breath as he paused at the door looking around. Once they met eyes relief took over his face. He ran up to Oikawa, and Oikawa expecting to get his life punched out of him, prepared for impact, but instead, he was hugged tightly. Iwaizumi held him for what seemed forever. Oikawa cooed "Iwa-chan!~" and wanted to kiss him.. but..

Oikawa woke up to Iwaizumi shaking him madly, kind of deliriously until near unconsciousness, but Iwaizumi stopped when he noticed Oikawa tearing up...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inconsistencies.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment of what you thought of it, please!  
> Comments are the best! ;)  
> Give me any ideas...


End file.
